Sevy Todd
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Snape é um vingativo barbeiro. James, o advogado corrupto que lhe roubou o amor de sua vida. Ele volta à Londres à procura de suas raízes, mas... Universo Alternativo: Sweeney Todd. ship- Snape/Evans
1. Lar, fétido lar

**Título:** Sevy Todd  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, OC, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black [quase todos personagens de JK Rolling]  
**Aviso:** Esta fic não é crossover. Aqui **só** terão personagens de HP no contexto do musical Sweeney Todd. Ou seja, HP em um universo alternativo.  
**Resumo: **Snape é um vingativo barbeiro. James, um advogado corrupto, que lhe roubou o amor de sua vida. Ele volta à Londres à procura de suas raízes, mas ... Universo Alternativo: Sweeney Todd.

~*~

Trick-or-treat?

_Reviews_-or-_avadas_?

_~aka Prince's __Apple_

* * *

Lar, fétido lar.

Andei por aquelas ruas mal-iluminadas como nunca antes o havia feito, aquele lugar fedia. Meu estomago se revirava a cada nova esquina cruzada. Estava de volta ao meu lar, se houvesse um lugar no mundo para onde as más almas regressavam, esse lugar era Londres.

Percorri mais algumas daquelas ruas antes de, enfim, reencontrar o lugar onde passei os melhores anos de minha vida. Um antigo sobrado na Rua Fleet. A fachada do imóvel estava bem gasta, seria quase impossível reconhecê-lo, em meio aos outros casarios que surgiram durante a minha ausência. Porem aquele antigo letreiro, não me deixava dúvidas: _Torteria da senhorita Lane._ Toquei a campainha.

– Entre – ouvi uma voz me invitar

– Boa noite, colega. – cumprimentei meu anfitrião – Procuro pela mulher que morava no andar de cima. Não sei se você morava aqui há 15 anos atrás- -

– Moro aqui há vinte anos, forasteiro – uma mulher saíra da penumbra vindo ao meu encontro – Não há ninguém que tenha passado por esta rua que eu não conheça.

– Ótimo! – exclamei ao perceber a sua boa vontade em me ajudar. – Você é a Srta Lane, não?

– Sim. – ela me respondeu secamente. Com a aproximação, pude notar que o tempo havia afetado sua aparência do mesmo modo que ao seu restaurante. – Se procura pela noiva do barbeiro Snape, a menina Lílian... Eu sinto muito. Ela saiu daqui a muito tempo.

– Pra onde ela foi?

– Não sou uma mulher religiosa, senhor. Não faço idéia pra onde ela possa ter ido. – Lane me explicava num tom que não coincidia com as minhas expectativas. – Na ultima noite em que a vi, estava numa cama de hospital, envenenada.

– Envenenada! – exclamei incrédulo. – Quem a envenenou?

Penélope Lane fez menção para que eu me sentasse a uma velha mesa de sua ruída torteria.

– Ela própria. – Lane me dizia – Foi uma pena, ela era tão jovem. Poderia ter se casado com o Advogado Potter, depois que ele a usou daquela forma.

– Ele a teve? – perguntei enojado.

– Sim. Contra a vontade da pobrezinha, claro. – Lane dizia me servindo de uma de suas tortas de carne quando, na verdade, dali eu só queria informações.

– E ninguém tentou impedi-lo? – Questionei-a já me levantando da mesa.

– Aproxime-se da luz, senhor. – ela me pediu, desconfiando de algo.

Assim eu o fiz, já que não tinha nada a perder. Afinal, a minha Lílian já estava morta.

– Ninguém tentou impedi-lo, Srta Lane? – eu insisti enfurecido – Este crápula ainda vive? Eu irei matá-lo- -

– Oh, Severus Snape! – Lane me reconheceu – Então é você?

– Não. – lhe respondi rispidamente – Não me chame de Snape! A partir de hoje, eu sou Todd, Sevy Todd.

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

Já viram o filme ou a peça? Ótimo! Então, já sabem o final? Bem, eu acho que não.

**N/A:** Não, não teremos uma _Johanna_ ou alguém que a substitua nessa fic.

Os capítulos serão curtinhos mesmo. Então, se gostou me deixe uma _review_.

Próximo capitulo, aí vou eu o/: E porque não matá-lo?


	2. Porque não o matar?

**Aviso:** Sim, mudei de idéia. **Teremos uma mocinha** (lê-se: alguém que ocupe o lugar de Johanna). Mas sua importância ainda é um caso a se pensar.

**Aviso2:** Agradeço a **Pérola Pevett**, **Mara** e **Shey Snape** pelo apoio e pelas _reviews_.

* * *

**por favor, leiam os avisos.**

* * *

Porque não matá-lo?

A senhorita Lane, me guiou até o andar de cima, onde antes funcionava a minha antiga barbearia. Subi as escadas seguindo os passos daquela mulher. A vista dali de cima mudara muito. O céu sobre nossas cabeças nunca fora tão cinza.

Ela parou no ultimo degrau, certificou-se de que a porta à nossa frente estava fechada, colocou a chave na respectiva fechadura e girando-a, trouxe o meu passado à tona.

Lane entrou primeiro, correu para a única e imensa janela daquele cômodo. Afastou as gastas cortinas deixando alguma luz entrar.

– Está vendo aquele berço?

– Sim – respondi, sem entender. Eu tinha milhares de recordações em minha mente, mas daquele berço não havia nenhuma.

– Quem esteve aqui, depois de Lílian?

– Ninguém mais morou aqui, Sr. Sna- - –Todd – ela se corrigiu. – Era isso que eu queria lhe dizer.

– Me diga, então!

– A noiva do barbeiro- - – ela disse como se não falasse de mim. – - - descobriu que estava grávida, alguns poucos meses depois do julgamento dele.

– Ou seja; – voltei-me a ela – O _barbeiro_ já havia partido quando ela deu a luz?

– Sim, senhor Todd. Ela dera a luz a uma linda menininha, chamada Ginny

– Ginny? – confirmei o nome que ouvi – Eu tenho uma filha- -

– Como tem certeza que a filha é sua, Sr Todd? – Lane me perguntou, insolente. Senti a maldade em seu tom de voz.

– O que está querendo dizer? É claro que é minha!

– É claro que é. – ela se viu obrigada a concordar.

– Onde ela vive?

– Nos Potters.

– Tomaram-na para si? – eu perguntei, perplexo, já sabendo a resposta.

– Mas ainda há algo que você precisa saber - -

Insisti para que me fizesse a outra revelação ali mesmo, afinal não deveria ser algo de extrema importância. Agora que eu tinha uma filha, nada mais me importava. Eu iria matar o seu algoz, libertando-a. Eu iria buscar aquela pequena parte viva de Lílian, estivesse ela; nos Potters ou no inferno.

Lane, fora os meus olhos me conduzindo até o centro daquela cidade, agora estranha para mim. Paramos próximos a uma multidão:

– Tem alguém que eu quero que você veja – ela me disse voltando-se a um homem próximo a nós.

O reconheci no exato momento em que meus olhos pararam sobre a sua face. Seus cabelos ainda eram longos e escuros. Sua voz ainda exalava uma dissimulada jovialidade, e os seus modos ainda eram tão falsos quanto os anéis que adornavam seus dedos, era o homem que, juntamente com o Advogado Potter, arruinara a minha vida: Sirius Black: um outro parasita da lei londrina.

– Vou matá-lo! – bradei, me esquivando da tentativa furtiva da mulher ao meu lado em me manter sereno.

– Vai matá-lo como? Não seja tolo! – ela me censurou, antes de percebermos que, da multidão, se aproximava uma grande carruagem.

– _Senhoras e Senhores! Apresento a vocês, o maior barbeiro de todos os tempos: Ludvic Manov _– uma voz infantil anunciou de dentro da carruagem.

Um homem louro desceu do coche, e ostentando uma imponência inexistente, caminhou em meio à multidão. Ele fora seguido pelo dono da voz que o anunciou, um garotinho magricela, também muito louro.

– Embelezei Czares! – ele gritou, tentando chamar atenção. Meus ouvidos jamais haviam ouvido um sotaque como aquele – Trouxe, à velhos carecas, a alegria de possuir uma boa peruca! Mas nada – ele continuou pausadamente – Nada - - Se compara a barbear pescoços _ingleses._

Dei de ombros àquela cena, ele era um charlatão, sem sombra de dúvidas.

O Delegado da cidade estava ali, assistindo a tudo, mas não fazia nada. Pelo contrário, ele se divertia com a cena. Por um momento esqueci o fato de que Black só afugenta aqueles que realmente necessitam dele.

– Desafio a qualquer um que se julgue melhor barbeiro do que eu.

As palavras daquele homem surtiram em mim, como um despertar. Era minha chance de voltar a viver. _Viver para matar._

– Eu aceito – voltei-me a ele, sentindo que todos os olhares dali se voltaram a mim. Era o que eu queria. – Nunca servi à realeza, mas ninguém é tão bom barbeiro quanto eu.

Ouvi Manov soltar um muxoxo. Esta era a primeira evidência de que era um charlatão

– Comecemos uma competição, então. – ele concluiu. – Quem gostaria de uma _barba_ de graça?

Serviços grátis: Esta era a segunda evidência de sua charlatanice.

Alguns homens se pronunciaram, mas apenas dois foram agraciados com a nossa oferta. Um deles fora o Sr. Moony, um padeiro que andava muito com Black. A padaria dele também era na Rua Fleet. Segundo Lane, Moony havia roubado seus clientes - algo que não era muito difícil de se fazer, visto que as tortas da minha companheira eram as piores de Londres.

Depois de, passar tantos anos inativo, meu primeiro cliente seria ele. Quanto à combaia de meu concorrente, fora um qualquer que teve a má sorte de estar no centro de Londres àquela hora.

– Mas antes – eu o interrompi – Gostaria que ilustríssimo delegado fizesse às honras desse duelo de navalhas.

– Eu? – a voz de Black soou surpresa, como se não esperasse que eu o conhecesse. Mas na verdade eu o conhecia muito bem. – Mas é claro senhor - -

– Agora está perfeito. – Manov o interrompeu.

O apito de Black ecoou pela multidão. Amolamos nossas navalhas, espalhamos espuma pela face de nossos clientes. Classe ele poderia até ter, mas não havia nenhuma habilidade. Barbear era uma arte - um ofício - e desse ele era ignorante.

Manov levou, bem dizer, um dia inteiro pra fazer o que eu fiz em dez minutos. O homem franzino a quem ele serviu, saiu dali com o rosto talhado, e quanto a mim: sai vencedor. Ludvic evadiu-se às pressas do local, arrastando seu criado consigo.

– Olhe, Sr Todd – Penélope me chamou no canto – Não sou uma mulher muito maternal. Nunca pude ter filhos - -

– Fale logo! – exclamei rispidamente, vendo Black se aproximar de nós.

– Não gosto do jeito que ele trata aquela criança - -

– Parabéns, barbeiro – O Sr. Moony, voltou-se a mim, fazendo menção para que Black se aproximasse. – É um artista com uma navalha, senhor.

– Na verdade- - É um dos melhores que eu já vi. – Black o seguiu

– Bondade de vocês, senhores – fingi-me grato.

– Onde podemos encontrá-lo, para que tenhamos muitas barbas impecáveis, Sr. - - Como disse que se chamava, mesmo? – Black quis saber

– Eu não disse – respondi propositalmente

– Então diga, homem! – o mais baixo havia exclamado.

– Todd – respondi – Sevy Todd. E podem me encontrar - -

– Podem encontrá-lo - - –Lane nos interrompera – se forem à barbearia dele, em cima da minha torteria, na rua Fleet.

– Me desculpe Srtª, mas chama aquilo de torteria? – Black caçoou, seguido por Moony:

– Mais parece um chiqueiro

– Porcos como você - - – ela disse pausadamente, fitando-o nos olhos – nunca entrarão num chiqueiro tão honroso.

– Cuidado com o que diz, senhorita.

– Vamos, Remus– Black voltou-se ao outro, agarrando-o pelo braço – Vamos embora.

– Até mais Sr. Todd. – o padeiro se despediu de mim.

Ainda naquela tarde, voltamos à torteria. – Realmente - Aquele lugar precisava urgentemente de reparos, mas, não conseguindo vender uma mísera fatia de suas, intragáveis tortas, a minha companheira aprendeu, com a carência, a viver naquele _chiqueiro. _

Ela me serviu um pouco de gim, conversamos sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde:

– - - se Black não me procurar, vai ter sido por culpa sua, mulher tola - -

– Eu entendo, _querido _– ela referiu-se a mim – Mas ele virá. Espere.

– Se eu não puder matá-lo - -

Ouvimos um cavalo relinchar seguido por sonoro bater de porta. Acompanhamos atentos o som de passos apressados se aproximarem. Bateram-nos à porta.

Olhei pela janela.

– Algum cliente para mim? – ela quis saber, inutilmente.

– Claro que não. É o Manov. – respondi mirando o homem louro à nossa porta.

– Manov? – Lane tinha uma memória curta. Bem, isso era o que eu achava.

– O barbeiro!

– Oh! Que esplêndido! – ela exclamou – Você estava tão ansioso para começar e - -

– Não vou matá-lo! – exclamei. Afinal, aquele homem nada de mal tinha feito a mim.

– Por que, não? Ele é um sanguessuga, um parasita, um - -.

– É só um infeliz! – bradei impaciente – Vou ver o que ele quer.

* * *

**p'sapple:.**

Próximo capitulo, aí vou eu o/: **Prazer em revê-lo**


	3. Prazer em rever

**Prazer em revê-lo**

Fui à porta, e indo de encontro às minhas visitas, deparei-me com um Manov bastante ofegante, ele parecia nervoso, apesar de ninguém estar instigando-o a uma competição.

O homem pálido era seguido por seu fiel escudeiro, aquele garotinho louro de pouca idade.

– Boa Tarde, Sr. Manov – o cumprimentei – A que devo a honra?

– Podemos subir à sua barbearia? – ele perguntou. Fora tão direto que, quem agora estava assustado era eu.

– Oh! Mas que rapaz adorável! – A voz de Lane exclamou à minha espalda, dirigindo-se ao acompanhante do russo. – Vai _fazer a barba_ hoje, querido?

– Entre, Lane – voltei-me a ela. – Não vê que o garoto é muito novo para - -

– Podemos subir, Sr. Todd? – o homem a minha frente perguntou, impaciente.

– Posso servir o rapaz com uma de minhas tortas, Sr. Manov? – Lane inquiriu, insistindo em manter aquela conversa.

– Como quiser. – Ele respondeu, já aos pés da escada, a caminho do primeiro andar.

– Como se chama, querido?

– Eu me chamo Draco, senhora! – Eu pude ouvi-lo responder a pergunta de Lane, antes de sumir com Manov no interior de minha barbearia.

Ludvic se precipitou em fechar a porta no exato momento em que entramos naquele recinto. Apanhou minha navalha em cima do meu grande criado-mudo, sentou-se na minha cadeira e me examinou dos pés à cabeça. _O que aquele homem queria?_

– Manov? – indaguei, tomando aquele instrumento cortante de suas mãos.

– Senhor Todd – por fim, ouvi aquele sotaque insuportável. – Ou devo dizer Sr. Snape? Acha que não o reconheci de primeira?

Seu sotaque sumira dando lugar aos propositais vícios britânicos. Tentei não reagir àquela descoberta, mas não hesitei em me perguntar de onde ele me conhecia.

– Austrália, não se lembra? – ele continuou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

– Nunca estive nesse país, Sr. Manov - -

– Malfoy! – ele esbravejou. _Mas, porque ele estava esbravejando?_ Estava em minha barbearia, sentado na minha cadeira, falando comigo.

Eu não estava disposto a tolerar uma insolência daquelas, e fui direto:

– Lucius Malfoy?

– Ah! – ele exclamou – Agora se lembrou de seu colega de cela?

Passei os últimos três anos de minha vida fugindo da polícia, antes disso foram doze na Austrália, dividindo uma cela com o pior tipo de gente que se pode encontrar.

Ludvic Manov era um charlatão, e, esses anos passados me renderam um bom faro para bandidos, porem, Lucius Malfoy era bem pior. O homem fora acusado de extorquir dinheiro de uma nobre família, matar a matriarca e abusar de seu enteado. As idéias me foram clareando; aquele garotinho lá embaixo era o jovem abusado. Ah, a lei londrina sempre foi muito eficaz!

– Como não o reconheci, antes, Lucius? – voltei-me a ele com numa falsa recepção

– Engordei, cortei os cabelos, envelheci. Tal qual você, _Snape._

– O que faz por aqui? – indaguei – Veio fazer à barba?

– Vim buscar o que é meu

– Não está no lugar errado? – minha voz se arrastou até seus ouvidos

– Você - - _Severus Snape, _me deve três anos de paz. – ele dizia – Quando fugiu daquela prisão, não pensou em me levar junto, não foi?

Não havia um pingo de nexo nas palavras que ele sibilava. Aquele homem me cobrava por algo que eu nunca poderia tê-lo dado: paz. Com tantos assassinatos, abusos e roubos sujando a sua consciência? Cada um sabe de si e; se torna um fora da lei quem pode.

– Lucius, aqueles anos presos lhe roubaram a lucidez?

– De modo algum – ele retrucou aproximando-se de mim – A minha lucidez terá de vir em libras... Ou - -

– Ou? – repeti, sentindo a navalha arder em minhas mãos – Ou o quê? O que irá fazer, Malfoy?

– Posso denunciá-lo à polícia. – ele me ameaçou.

– Mas, você não fará isso. – falei vencendo a pouca distancia que havia entre nós. – Fará, meu caro?

As palavras de Lane rodopiaram em minha mente. _Ele é um sanguessuga, um parasita. _Eu não queria por um fim naquele pobre diabo, mas só pelo fato dele ter vindo até mim e me ameaçar...

O falso russo pensava que poderia extorquir de mim? Bem, eu tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar: a minha vingança já estava a caminho, e não seria Lucius Malfoy que me impediria.

– Sim, eu farei. – o ouvi concordar com os próprios devaneios – E não há nada com que você possa me impedir. Você está em minhas mãos, Sr _Todd._

– Na verdade, _Lucius_,– continuei– Eu é que tenho um bom _trunfo_ nas mãos.

– É? E qual seria esse - -

Manov, ou Malfoy, enfim; ambos não puderam terminar com aquela ladainha, sua voz desafinou tal qual a orquestra que sempre embalou a minha vida desgraçada. Não quero me gabar, mas como já é sabido, sou o melhor com a navalha e, a minha astúcia com esse instrumento, acabou me levando ao extremo: cravei-o no estomago daquele infeliz.

Seu sangue minava antes mesmo de eu, por fim, rasgá-lo expondo suas entranhas. Lucius tentava gritar, mas ao invés disso gaguejava, suas palavras simplesmente não saíam, e era a sua vida que fugia porta a fora.

O matei, sim o matei, e até posso ter me arrependido alguns segundos depois de feita essa loucura, mas acabei me acostumando com a idéia se sustentar a fama que Severus Snape levara há quinze anos; a de um criminoso.

Eu fui frio, e não cheguei a pensar se alguém sentiria a falta de Malfoy, apenas me lembrei da natureza perversa daquele homem e dei de ombros: mais tarde, eu mesmo me livraria do corpo.

Não tenho total certeza se ele ainda estava vivo, agonizando em meu assoalho, quando decidi deixar a barbearia e ir, ao térreo, de encontro a uma dose de gim.

– Sr. Todd? – Lane dirigiu-se a mim quando rompi à porta de sua torteria. Ela estava sentada conversando com aquele pequeno infeliz, e saltou da cadeira em minha direção. – Está suando como um porco, homem! O que aconteceu?

– Nada. – respondi secamente

– Onde está o Sr. Manov? – o garoto quis saber

– Malfoy?! – eu o corrigi

– Como sabe o nome dele, senhor? – ele me perguntou assustado – Por favor, não deixe que ele saiba ou vai pensar que foi eu quem lhe disse - -

– Shiu! – fiz menção para que ele se calasse enquanto me servia de um pouco de gim, – O Sr. Malfoy precisou ir embora.

– Ele disse quando voltava? – Draco insistiu

Por algumas vezes, Lane elevou seu olhar até mim antes de, por fim, subentender aquela situação.

– Não estou entendendo nada, querido. – ela mentiu

– Calem-se os dois – bradei, mas o garoto realmente não parecia entender.

– Eu só quero saber - -

– Menino, vá lá pra dentro – ela pediu vendo-o hesitar – Vá!

Quando o pequeno Malfoy se distanciou, Lane avançou para perto de mim com um sorriso nos lábios, cheia de consolos, cheia de admiração. _Ela não via que eu não estava contente?_

– Suba e veja com seus próprios olhos – eu disse por entre os dentes, sentindo uma de suas mãos se aproximar das minhas trêmulas – Suba!

Assim ela o fez. Pude me servir de mais um pouco de gim antes de vê-la voltar, alguns minutos depois, ostentando o mesmo sorriso perverso.

– O que faremos com o corpo? – ela me perguntou de pronto.

– De madrugada, o deixarei às margens do Tâmisa - -

– Está brincando comigo, não está, Sr. Todd? – Lane continuou, pude sentir, em suas palavras, sua habitual insolência – Um homem grande, bem nutrido - -

– Do que está falando _Penélope_?

Eu tinha problemas pessoais, familiares e com a lei... Mas Lane sofria de sérios problemas mentais. Estava ela me incitando a vendê-lo ao açougueiro?

– Eu preciso dele Sr. Todd.

– Precisa dele? – repeti, achando graça daquilo.

Lane voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, sua perna encostou-se à minha por debaixo da mesa. _Insolência! _As intenções dela estavam tão claras que fluíam em pequenas faíscas através daquele contato, talvez até pudessem ser apalpadas, mas isso era o que ela queria.

– Talvez não precise tanto dele como preciso do senhor – ela continuou, apontando pela janela em direção ao estabelecimento alojado na esquina da nossa rua – Mas preciso do _Manov_, e de muitos outros que você conseguir, para me vingar daquele padeiro miserável.

* * *

**N/A:**

Gostaram do Capítulo? Espero ter atendido às expectativas de vocês

**Qu**eria pedir sinceras desculpas pelo meu enorme atraso em posta-lo. Estive ocupada com algumas coisas da faculdade, não sei se isso pode servir de desculpas pro meu descuido, mas, aos poucos estou voltando à atualizar minhas fics.

**Ag**radeço pela paciência das minhas queridas leitoras, em especial a **Perola Peverell** e a **Violet Cullen** (que não desistiram de mim e insistiram bastante) Agradeço ainda mais, pela Violet me oferecer ajuda, (isso foi muito bacana viu, moça?). Eu vou tentar fazer o melhor que vocês merecerem, e se surgir alguma dúvida, prometo que será a primeira a quem vou recorrer (risos)

**Me**us capítulos estão curtos e um pouco dinâmicos. Mas isso não quer dizer que serão superficiais, se eu estiver pegando pesado em algumas coisas vou tentar mudar _rs_. Tambem estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma **capa**. Enfim;

**Ma**is uma vez obrigada pelo apoio; **Mara**, **Coraline**, **Shey**, **Pérola** e **Violet**.

Próximo capítulo: _**Bela, pálida e ruiva**_.

[PRINCE'S APPLE]

* * *

**!!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!!**


	4. Bela, pálida e ruiva

**Bela, pálida e ruiva**

Me afastei de Lane, e caminhei pelo salão da torteria, imaginando as dezenas de homens que teria de matar. Ela, ainda sentada, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, devia estar prevendo a quantidade de clientes que tomaria de volta do sr Moony.

– Faz sentido – conclui – Você é muito astuta, Srta. Lane

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Levantando-se ao meu encontro.

– Obrigada querido. – tocou me um ombro – Mas, é a sua companhia que me faz assim.

Lane riu, eu não. Me desvencilhei de suas mãos ágeis, à procura da porta.

– Voltemos aos nossos afazeres, então.

– Espere – ela me pediu – Você não me parece feliz. Não gostou da idéia?

Na verdade, ela realmente não me agradara tanto, mas eu menti.

– Sim, gostei muito.

– Sorria, querido! – ela disse me puxando ao seu encontro

Lane me abraçou, pedindo uma resposta àquele ato. Assim como as suas mãos, o corpo também era quente, e parecia pedir por carícias. Tentei não me entregar àquele contato. Afinal, há anos não tinha uma mulher numa situação tão intima como aquela. Eu acabaria fazendo uma besteira, ou talvez ela fizesse.

Penélope estava radiante, por ter, finalmente, encontrado a vingança perfeita. Eu não era um estraga prazeres, não queria acabar com aquela festa. Mas ela exigia aquilo do meu corpo. Aquilo era demais. Demais se comparada às insolências que ela tanto gostava de proferir.

– Penélope - -

– Oh, Sevy! – ela gemeu meu nome – Me diga o que lhe falta para ser feliz.

Ignorei àquela investida

– Me solte, minha _amiga. _– tentei deixar claro que era aquilo que esperava dela; amizade. – Temos um hospede na ante-sala. Por favor.

Ela parecia não me ouvir;

– O que lhe falta, Sevy?! – ela insistia – É uma mulher?

Eu certamente diria que não: não era apenas uma mulher que me fazia falta, era uma em especial. Mas, Lane não esperou pela minha resposta, e, apoiando seus frágeis braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me beijou sem pedir permissão. Eu estava cheio de gim, mas confesso que logo me acostumei com a sua língua adentrando em minha boca.

Onde ela aprendera aquele beijo francês? Enfim, descobri que quinze anos fazem muita diferença. Em quinze anos as pessoas aprendem muita coisas. E, pouco depois de nossos lábios se partirem, uma culpa me tomou a mente.

– Lily.

– O que disse?! – ela se soltara de mim, irritada.

Lane não tinha o direito de se irritar, para todos os efeitos, Lily ainda era a minha esposa. Morta, mas ainda era a minha esposa. Respondi calmamente àquela pergunta.

– Eu disse que; Lily é quem realmente me faz falta.

Lane engoliu a seco, baixando o olhar. Por um segundo tornou-se outra pessoa; sem vida e desanimada.

– Então me fale, Sr. Todd: De como se recorda da sua esposa?

– Ah. Deixe isso pra uma outra hora - -

– Não – ela me interrompeu – Fale, por favor.

Me desliguei por um instante, recordando os bons momentos que passara com Lílian. Éramos jovens. Eu sempre fui um pouco desgraçado, ostentando meus grandes olhos negros, separados por nariz demasiadamente avantajado. Mas, Lílian era a moça mais bela de Londres. Até hoje não entendo o que a fez olhar pra mim.

– Ela era perfeita. – tomei a palavra – Seus cabelos eram de um ruivo muito escuro, mas, os olhos eram duas esmeraldas vivas. Me apaixonei por elas no momento em que as vi.

– Só isso? – ela exigiu, com desdém

Resolvi entrar no seu jogo.

– Não, qualquer um que avistasse o semblante de minha Lily, era invitado à uma miragem. Sua pele era alva como a neve e macia como pêssego. Lembrar dela me faz feliz. Ainda bem que não a vi no fim da vida.

Com os olhos cheios de inveja, Lane voltou-se a mim, despeitada.

– Ainda bem mesmo. Se quiser, posso dizê-lo o estado em que ela se encontrava - -

– Cale-se! – exigi um pouco de respeito à minha dor.

Lane ensaiou alguma desculpa, mas fomos interrompidos por batidas à porta da frente. Livrando-se daquela situação constrangedora, minha companheira se levantou para atender o nosso mais novo convidado.

– Quem é? – ela perguntou, mas retrucaram em resposta.

– Torteirinha querida? – a voz era desafinada, rouca e fraca.

– Ó, Sr. Todd! – Penélope voltou-se a mim, balbuciando ordens – Vá lá pra dentro.

– Porque eu iria? – lhe indaguei

– É uma antiga moradora de ruas a quem eu alimento. Ela pode reconhecê-lo.

– Ela não vai me reconhecer- -

Tentei hesitar, mas ela me interrompeu:

– Vá , por favor!

– Torteirinha! – a velha voltou a chamá-la, cantando – _Torteirinha lindinha, me dê uma fatia de suas delicinhas._

– Já estou indo, senhora!

Dei-me por vencido, e fui à ante-sala ver por onde o garoto havia se enfiado. Se ela fazia tanta questão que eu me escondesse daquela velha, tudo bem. Pelo menos, em outro recinto, eu estaria longe de suas mãos exploradoras e de sua língua quente e ferina.

O pequeno Malfoy estava deitado no sofá, roncando. Devia ter estado muito cansado seguindo ás ordens daquele animal. Lembrei-me do cadáver apodrecendo no assoalho da barbearia. Já anoitecia e, amanhã, nós - eu e Lane - saberíamos muito bem o que fazer com ele.

Fui ao quarto de hospedes, tentar pegar no sono, seria difícil, agora eu tinha um cadáver pesando em minha consciência. E, não vou mentir, por um instante, durante a madrugada me vi louco, e, esperei que Lane fosse ate lá me aquecer. Talvez tentar me livrar daquele problemas que me tiravam o sono.

Mas, ela não foi. Acho que aquela mulher, apesar de um tanto libertina, ainda se resguardava para o casamento. Mas esse dia nunca chegaria, Lane já passava da idade de casar. Quantos anos ela tinha? Uns trinta e cinco? Parecia ter mais.

Seus cabelos castanhos e esvoaçados, presos numa má tentativa de coque, lhe davam a aparência de uma velha. Uma velha cheia de desejos juvenis açoitando-lhe as idéias.

O dia amanheceu, não preguei os olhos. Esperei um pouco na cama até ter que enfrentar as provocações da dona da casa. Um cheiro bom vinha da cozinha. Estava com fome, e, me levantei à caminho daquele cômodo.

– Sr. Todd! – ela exclamou ao me ver. – Bom dia!

Não respondi, estava curioso demais para aquelas formalidades.

– O que tem no forno?

– Oh, não coma! – ela me alertou quantos as tortas que assavam ali. – Apesar do cheiro, Malfoy tem um gosto horrível.

– Malfoy?! – exclamei, sem conseguir entender – Mulher, o que você fez durante toda a noite?

Ela riu, voltando-se a mim.

– Perdi o sono. Jurei que ia apenas adiantar algumas coisas, mas quando me dei conta, já tinha terminado o seviço.

Não insisti naquilo, não quis imaginá-la na calada da noite, arrastando o corpo de Malfoy para o interior da casa. Perguntei pelo café da manhã.

– Temos, panquecas

Eu estava na casa dela, e não podia exigir muito.

– Com geléia. – ela concluiu – Eu não como carne, Sr. Todd. E, se eu fosse o senhor também não comeria.

– Ta, ta – balbuciei, ela tornou a rir. – Vamos às panquecas então.

Tomamos café da manhã em silêncio, comi um pouco e me servi de gim. Ela perguntou algo como "Já bebendo, tão cedo?" Dei de ombros, pois, só o gim parecia atraente à minha sede.

Deixei-a na cozinha com os seus afazeres, e subi as escadas à caminho da minha barbearia. Abri a porta e, nunca me deparei com um lugar tão limpo. Penélope sabia limpar cenas de crime como ninguém.

Não passavam das oito quando um jovenzinho me bateu à porta, não era muito alto, vestia roupas boas, e ostentava um par de óculos mascarando seu rosto ossudo. Não sei como, mas, ele me era bastante familiar.

– Veio fazer a primeira barba, rapaz? – lhe perguntei.

Ele me respondeu calmamente

– Não senhor. – sua voz também não me era desconhecida – Já fiz muitas, mas, uns amigos da família lhe recomendaram.

– Família é? – eu quis saber de que buraco ele havia saído. E, apesar da minha lâmina clamar por mais uma vitima, eu não podia matar qualquer um. – Como se chama, menino?

– Harry, senhor, Harry Potter.

Aquele rapaz magrelo era filho do meu mais odiado inimigo, ele não me parecia ruim como o pai, na verdade ele era até simpático, mas eu não me deixaria levar por aquilo.

– Vamos fazer logo essa barba – eu disse, querendo logo me livrar daquele cliente.

Sentei-o na cadeira. Amolei meu instrumento de trabalho. Bati a espuma cantarolando alguma canção idiota, e ele me seguiu no refrão.

– Conhece essa música, rapaz? – perguntei, desconfiado. É claro que ele conhecia.

– Sim, senhor. Nas horas vagas, eu e minha irmã postiça ouvimos muitas canções antigas.

Ginny! Eu tinha certeza que ele se referia a ela.

– Hum, muito interessante! – exclamei – Dois jovens, de alma antiga.

Havia melancolia em seus olhos, mas, ele era jovem demais para aquilo.

– Sempre tentamos imaginar como era o mundo antes da maldade mudar o caráter das pessoas.

Lambuzando sua face com aquela espuma, cheio de intenções, continuei com aquela conversa;

– E como se chama sua meia-irmã, jovem Potter?

– Ginny – ele respondeu de pronto, seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho tenro. – Meu pai a adotou há muitos anos. Ela fora filha de um bandido condenado, mas, nunca chegou a conhecê-lo. Nem da mãe a pobrezinha se lembra.

– Interessante – repeti, ouvindo minha própria estória ser contada pelos lábios dele. – Triste e interessante, não acha?

– O mais triste está por vir.

Ele deixou-se dizer. Não me contive, insisti por aquilo.

– O que está por vir?

– Nada, senhor – ele hesitou – Eu apenas pensei alto.

– Pode contar, se quiser. – mostrei-me receptivo – Nós barbeiros também somos ótimos conselheiros.

Brinquei, mas ele não riu.

– Não ouviu nenhum rumor, senhor?

– Rumor? – repeti – Não, nenhum.

– Nem um pequeno, sobre o advogado mais importante da cidade estar de casamento marcado com a sua protegida menor de idade?

No exato momento em que ouvi aquelas palavras, expelidas pelo rapaz, entendi a gravidade do problema. Entendi e engasguei.

Minha filhinha Ginny estava comprometida, e com quem? Com o algoz da família Snape. Com o homem que arruinou a minha vida. Com o James, miserável, Potter.

* * *

**N/A:**

Então, o que acharam? (risos) Espero que tenham gostado.

Aguardem o próximo capítulo: Reabrindo a Torteria.

**Agradeço pelo apoio, à cada querida que revisou.**

Algumas dúvidas surgiram quanto quem poderia ser o _Anthony _rs. A questão é que; não poderia ser outra pessoa que não o Harry. 1o porque eu não tenho muita imaginação para casais heteros (risos), 2o porque a idéia da fic so me surgiu quando baixei e assisti o musical original (com a Lansbury).

Na peça, durante _A little Priest_, num trecho excluído por Burton, Lovett e Todd fazem uns trocadilhos bem divertidos. Ela lhe oferece o dono da olaria (Potter, em inglês) e ele lhe pergunta se não tem nada mais quente (hotter). É algo bem besta (risos) mas foi o que me influenciou à fic. Agradeço à preocupação de vocês.

**A CAPA já está em meu perfil!!**

[.:PRINCE'S APPLE:.]

* * *

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	5. Reabrindo a Torteria

**Reabrindo a Torteria**

Preferi não continuar aquela conversa ali, o rapaz ansiava por ser ouvido. O filho do Potter me pareceu bastante sedento por atenção. Terminei de barbeá-lo, e no andar de baixo, o invitei a uma boa dose de gim. Ele recusou a bebida, mas não a companhia.

Quando entramos na loja, nos deparamos com o improvável. Haviam alguns clientes sentados à mesa já esperando por seus respectivos pedidos. Passei vinte minutos no andar de cima, e esse tempo foi suficiente para o cheiro das tortas aguçarem o olfato daqueles três famintos infelizes.

Lane não estava ali. Perguntei ao jovem Malfoy por ela, e, de má vontade, ele me respondeu por entre os dentes;

– Na cozinha. – ele dizia fitando Potter ao meu lado. – Posso servi-lo de uma das tortas? – ele perguntou a Harry

O rapaz tentou responder, mas, eu não permiti.

– Não! – Eu bradei – Não me leve a mal, Potter. Mas é que a senhorita Lane faz as piores tortas de Londres.

– Compreendo perfeitamente – Harry respondeu.

Malfoy se calou e antes que pudesse voltar aos seus afazeres, lhe dirigi a palavra;

– Diga a senhorita que eu vou estar fora por algum tempo.

Ele não me respondeu. Que garoto petulante ele era.

– Potter, pode me esperar lá fora? – voltei-me ao magrelo ao meu lado. O rapaz seguiu até a rua sem hesitar.

– Por quê? – o loiro me respondeu de imediato.

_Ah! Agora ele me ouvira_

– Por que o que? – perguntei secamente – Escute, Malfoy terá de tratar muito bem os clientes e - -

– Porque o senhor conversa com essa gente? – ele me interrompeu

Confuso, repeti:

– Que gente?

– Com o Potter. O pai dele arruinou a minha família e - -

– Quem arruinou a sua família foi o seu próprio pai! – bradei – Lucius era o pior dos mortais, menino. Admita!

– Ele _era_?

Céus, como eu pude me enganar? Aquele menino era mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Coloquei uma cobra dentro do meu próprio ninho

– Ele _é_! – me corrigi – Escute bem: Nunca diga isso na frente daquele rapaz, está me ouvindo?

– Sim, senhor

Corri até o cabideiro junto à porta, apanhei meu chapéu e sai ao encontro de Potter.

– Senhor Todd, por que tem tanto interesse em saber sobre o meu pai?

– Vou lhe ser sincero – não, eu não iria – Preciso legalizar a barbearia.

– Ah! – ele exclamou decepcionado – Gostaria de conhecê-lo?

– O quê? Agora? Porque a pressa?

– Ele sempre está na padaria; conversando com alguns amigos.

Harry me levou até lá; aquele estabelecimento era tudo o que Lane esperava que a sua torteria fosse. O chão brilhava, os talheres brilhavam, os olhos dos clientes brilhavam... O rapaz me deixou ali do lado de fora do balcão e entrou a fim de chamar o pai. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele voltasse ao lado de sua versão adulta.

James Potter caminhava em minha direção, ostentava um sorriso em seus lábios e uma mão fria pronta pra ser cumprimentada. Chão, talheres, e olhos se tornaram foscos. Ele roubou a harmonia daquele lugar, roubou a minha harmonia. O advogado parecia radiante, mas aquela alegria me pertencia. Ela me fora roubada há anos atrás.

– Sr. Todd! – ele me chamou – É um prazer conhecê-lo!

– O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Potter – eu mentia

– O delegado é muito meu amigo, falou-me de você outro dia.

Nos escoramos no balcão impecável daquela padaria e iniciamos uma curta conversa.

– Black? – lhe perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

A minha frieza não condizia com a simpatia que ele deixava transparecer. Quem poderia dizer que por trás daquele sorriso sincero havia um homem cruel, que faria qualquer coisa por seus ideais mais sujos?

– Sim, senhor. – ele me respondeu – Mas, por favor, me diga o que deseja!

– Na verdade - - – continuei, antes de mirar o garoto ao lado dele. – Poderia me ajudar com a documentação da barbearia?

– Oh! – ele exclamou também olhando para o garoto – Harry me explicou rapidamente. Mas, não costumo falar de negócios nos momentos de lazer, Sr. Todd!

– Me desculpe. Eu não sabia que era a sua folga e- -

– Não, tudo bem! – ele me interrompera – Podemos tratar disso outra hora?

Não, nós não podíamos! Eu esperei quinze anos por aquela conversa e agora teria de voltar pra casa com o _rabo entre as pernas, _sem uma misera gota do sangue que já devia ter sido derramado há uns quinze minutos atrás?

Por que o seu filho me levara até ali naquela hora tão errada?

– Posso esperá-lo mais tarde em meu estabelecimento? – lhe perguntei, desejando ter o seu cadáver antes do anoitecer.

– Claro! – ele me respondeu sem hesitar – Soube que faz a barba mais rente de Londres!

– De Londres, e da sua vida, senhor.

Refiz meus passos até a barbearia sem a companhia do jovem Potter. De uma forma muito estranha ele quis me apresentar ao seu pai. Havia ficado claro que o rapaz o odiava. O odiava por estar roubando o que sua amada tinha de mais precioso; a inocência. Sim, Harry estava apaixonado pela minha pequena, e apesar dele me parecer uma boa pessoa, depois de salvá-la, eu não vou querer ter mais nenhum contato com essa família.

Fugiremos pra longe; só eu e ela. Lhe contarei histórias sobre a sua falecida mãe, lhe contarei histórias antigas sobre a época em que o mundo era belo e puro. Ela não teria mais o amor de Harry, mas teria a proteção de seu pai.

– Onde vocês estava, querido?! – Penélope me recebeu à porta

– Não é da sua conta, Lane!

– Me desculpe – ela pediu, já tomando a face com um sorriso maldoso – Mas é que lá em cima um cliente te espera.

Ótimo! Eu realmente estava precisando descontar a minha raiva em alguém. Não seria nela ou em Potter, mas, em alguém que futuramente se voltaria em deliciosas tortas carne.

– Tenha cuidado, Sevy – ela me alertou – Quando o trouxer pra cá, tente não ser visto pelos fundos. Principalmente pelo garoto Malfoy.

– Ta, ta, ta. – eu resmungava – Eu já entendi.

– Bom - -

– Só não entendo porque decidiu ficar com esse garoto.

– Draco? – ela perguntou – Ele não tem ninguém por ele, senhor. E é um rapaz tão trabalhador.

– Nem pense em lhe incumbir do trabalho mais delicado! – bradei – Está me ouvindo?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça, e logo olhou pro teto como se me chamasse atenção ao cliente que me esperava.

--

A noite caíra, e, a medida que mais clientes pousavam em minha porta, mais esfomeados chegavam à torteria. Eu matava dois, e deixava um vivo, matava dois, e deixava um vivo... Ah que vergonha eu sentiria se a minha filha me visse a fazer aquilo! Matei seis homens só naquele dia quando na verdade só queria o cadáver de um.

A lua já se esbaldava no céu, e, só então me dei conta de que Potter havia se esquecido do que marcara comigo. Eu o esperei por toda a noite e nada. Lane fechou suas portas as nove em ponto. Mas, a barbearia se manteria aberta por toda a madrugada.

* * *

**N/A:**

O próximo capítulo virá mais rápido do que vocês imaginam rs . o/

Obrigada pelo apoio travestido em reviews, meninas. Vocês são uns amores.

Próximo capitulo: **A mendiga e o Advogado**

*******

**Eu vos apresento The Xmas Club!**

Eu sim mas, vocês já leram alguma fic Snape/McKinnon? (Vocês não entenderam errado; é realmente a Marlene McKinnon do Sirius fazendo ship com o Sev) **Resumo:** Filch é encarregado de cuidar de cinco alunos bagunceiros durante a detenção de Natal. Quem são eles? Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Penélope Lane (OC), Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. [Baseado no filme de John Hudges (The Breakfast Club)]

"_Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal!"_

_

* * *

_

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	6. A Mendiga e o Advogado

**A mendiga e o Advogado**

Não dormi durante toda a noite. Fiquei ali prostrado esperando que, por um milagre, James Potter viesse se barbear. Como sempre, eu estive fora de mim. Em que mundo de fantasia o respeitado advogado da cidade viria na calada da noite ao meu estabelecimento? Na minha mente perturbada, talvez.

O dia amanheceu e com ele a ânsia de matar aquele crápula aumentava. Desci as escadas, e adentrei na torteria, ainda era o mesmo lugar imundo. O que eu estava esperando? _Um palacete?_ A loja havia sido reinaugurada ontem, um ano se faria preciso até que as coisas voltassem a funcionar normalmente.

Sentei-me a uma das mesas daquele estabelecimento. Não havia ninguém ali, talvez Malfoy e Lane ainda estivessem dormindo, afinal; não passavam das cinco horas. Ninguém acorda tão cedo. Acorda? Bem, só aqueles que varam a noite mergulhados na própria consciência despertam à uma hora dessas. Eu poderia fazer uma lista de pessoas que já estão de pé com cantar do galo, mas, por agora prefiro resguardá-las. O que é delas está guardado, pois não há nada, nada, de ruim que você faça hoje, que num futuro (talvez até distante) não seja julgado; Pela lei, pelos homens ou pelas navalhas.

Lá estava a minha grande amiga. Não, não estou falando de Penélope Lane. A poucos metros da minha mão estava aquela garrafa de gim. Tão convidativa. Confesso que estou me tornando um viciado nessa bebida, tal qual os piratas ao rum. Me servi dos poucos mililitros que ainda restavam. Sim, em breve teríamos de estocar mais maravilhas daquela.

Alguém se pronunciou à cozinha, estiquei o pescoço para enxergar melhor por cima do balcão. Era Penélope.

— Todd? — seu vulto me perguntou — Precisamos conversar.

— Venha pra cá então. — fiz menção para que ela se sentasse na cadeira à minha frente e saindo da escuridão daquele cômodo, ela veio á luz e fez o que eu lhe pedi. — O que quer me falar?

— O Delegado - -

— Black? — eu a interrompi

— Sim, Sirius Black esteve aqui ontem à noite, e disse que voltaria hoje.

— Espera aí — continuei achando graça— Ele veio pra dizer que ia voltar?

— Por favor, não pense que eu estou mentindo. — ela interpôs. Lane realmente dizia a verdade. Black estivera ali na noite passada, fazendo ameaças, sobre a origem daquela carne e daqueles clientes — Ele disse que o cheiro da chaminé estava incomodando a vizinhança.

— Isso é algum crime?

— Não sei, mas - - — Céus, ela já começava a chorar — Oh, Todd, ele vai voltar com um mandato e disse que iria inspecionar a cozinha.

— Não fique aflita. — tentei acalmá-la, tomando uma de suas mãos à mesa — Nós vamos dar um jeito.

— Tomara que sim - -

— NÓS VAMOS! — bradei. Eu nunca suportei o pessimismo de Lane. Nunca entendi como uma mulher que por vezes se mostrava tão viva e batalhadora poderia ter uma mente tão pequena. — Agora pare de chorar. Temos muito trabalho a fazer. O próximo cliente será a próxima torta e - -

Alguém bateu a nossa porta, nunca pensei que aquela torteria se tornaria tão movimentada do dia pra noite. Pedi para que ela fosse enxugar àquelas lágrimas inconvenientes na cozinha e corri para atender quem nos exigia atenção.

Era Harry Potter, e eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. As barbas crescem rápido hoje em dia, não?

— Bom dia, Sr. Todd — ele me cumprimentou ofegante. Veio ele ás pressas do próprio inferno pra cá só pra me desejar um _Bom dia_? — Posso entrar?

— Claro rapaz.

Deixei o caminho livre para que ele entrasse, e sem cerimônias ele assim o fez. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e, calado, ficou alguns segundos apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Sr. Todd. — ele por fim falou — Desculpe está lhe incomodando à uma hora dessas. Eu mal lhe conheço, mas, sei que é uma boa pessoa.

— Vamos, pare com isso rapaz — fingi-me envergonhado— O que houve afinal?

— Ontem à noite, meu pai chegou bêbado em casa. Isso sempre acontece quando ele vara a noite com os amigos- -

— Ah, por isso ele se esqueceu do encontro comigo na barbearia. — deixei-me dizer — Perdão, continue.

— Ginny foi lhe preparar um pouco de chá. Ele ficou lá deitado no sofá da sala e, quando ela foi lhe servir ele tentou agarrá-la.

— Agarrá-la? — repetiu incrédulo.

— Sim, ele a beijou e tentou ir mais a fundo - -

— VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA?! — Sem querer acabei me exaltando.

— EU NÃO PUDE! — ele me rebateu igualmente nervoso — Ele é o meu pai, senhor. Mas Ginny - -

— O que houve com ela?! — lhe perguntei tentando manter a calma.

— Ela correu pro quarto e se trancou lá - -

Um enorme alívio me transpassou a mente. As palavras daquele rapaz por fim me acalmaram. Ginny estava bem. Encurralada, mas segura em sua fortaleza.

— Ela está bem, então? — continuei, não conseguindo esconder a enorme curiosidade que ainda sentia.

— Sim, mas se recusa a sair de lá. Me ajude, Sr. Todd! — ele pedia desesperado — Convença meu pai a deixa-la em paz! Ela é só uma menina.

— Acalme-se, Potter

— Não. Ele pode ter quantas mulheres quiser. Porque não a deixa em paz?

Forçando desse jeito, ter todas as mulheres do mundo era fácil demais.

— Ele já teve muitas? — perguntei sem muito interesse naquela conversa.

— Não muitas, mas me lembro de uma.

Estaria ele falando de Lily? O rapaz sabia da _minha_ Lily?

— Quem era ela? — questionei. Harry tinha, novamente, despertado a minha curiosidade.

— Isso eu não sei, eu era muito pequeno, só me recordo de que ela morava nessa mesma rua. — ele dizia — Depois a mulher enlouqueceu e saiu por ai sem rumo. Mas essa não foi a única das _namoradas_ dele - -

— Você se lembra do nome dessa mulher?! — lhe interrompi — Você se lembra?! Como ela era?

—Por favor — ele bradou tentando se livrar daquela conversa — Eu não me lembro, Sr. Todd. Mas a questão não é essa: quando eu poderei trazê-lo aqui para que o senhor fale com ele?

— Traga-o hoje.

— Hoje? — ele repetiu confuso

— Sim, hoje. — respondi certo do que queria — O mais rápido que puder. E, sustente a idéia da conversa ser apenas sobre assuntos profissionais.

Uma ponta de esperança surgiu nos olhos daquele rapaz. Eu havia lhe devolvido um pouco da confiança que ele outrora tinha perdido. Fiquei feliz por estar fazendo alguém feliz, mas também fiquei feliz por finalmente sentir Ginny mais próxima de mim.

O jovem Potter se levantou, seguiu até a porta e quando eu já conseguia vê-lo fora dali, venci o meu orgulho e tudo aquilo que eu chamava de ideal de vida: Decidi, de mãos beijadas, lhe entregar a minha própria filha.

— Harry — eu o chamei — Escute: eu tentarei convencer o seu pai, mas não se encha de esperanças. Se ele demorar a voltar pra casa hoje à noite, saiba que é porque deve ter saído daqui direto para alguma _farra._ — eu mentia, eu estava certo que iria matá-lo antes do sol se por. Potter jamais voltaria pra casa. — Aproveite esse momento e fuja com ela. Deus jamais castigará um amor tão puro.

— Como sabe que eu a amo? — ele me perguntou já com os olhos mareados

— Posso ver muito do que eu fui um dia em você, rapaz. — confessei. — Agora vá. Vá e peça pra que ele venha aqui. Teremos uma conversa séria.

Harry partiu, e com ele se foi a minha ultima esperança de que um dia um Snape alcance a felicidade.

* * *

**N/A**

Aqui está o sexto capítulo

Falta pouco pra fic **acabar** então; os capítulos têm que ser encurtados para que sejam divididos da maneira como pensei no inicio.

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas!

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	7. Acertando as Contas I

**Acertando as Contas I**

Fiquei prostrado à porta da loja, observando Harry se distanciar, e por fim transformar-se num vulto desaparecendo na esquina ao fim da rua. A Rua Fleet! Lembro-me de quando mais moço caminhar por ela ao lado de minha noiva. Lily. As pessoas nos cumprimentavam. Eu era o melhor barbeiro que Londres já vira, e ela a moça mais bela de toda cidade. Naquela época eu não acreditava na maldade, ou na inveja. _Não éramos ricos, porque então nos invejariam? _

Mal sabia eu que não era apenas a cobiça do ouro que reinava por essas ruas. Era a cobiça da felicidade. Não sou nem nunca fui supersticioso - não acredito em olho-gordo - mas hoje sei que a inveja destrói qualquer paz. Rouba qualquer conforto e interrompe qualquer alegria.

Ah! Eu poderia ficar o dia inteiro naquela porta, recordando os bons momentos que jamais voltarão. Sim, eu poderia, mas uma voz bastante conhecida me trouxe de volta à dura realidade.

— Onde está o cliente!? — Lane perguntou estridente.

Devo tê-la lançado um olhar fulminante, pois no instante seguinte em que me virei ao seu encontro, aquele semblante imponente havia ido pro inferno.

— Não era ninguém. — menti secamente. Penélope esbugalhou seus pequenos olhos e agora era o pânico que tomara a sua voz.

— Não era aquela mendiga, era?

— Porque pergunta? — retruquei. — A estava esperando?

Naquele instante uma pulga me nascia atrás da orelha.

— Ó, Todd! — Ela exclamou, vestindo-se com a máscara do dia — Ela é a única pessoa que vem por nada. Às vezes só pra contar uns devaneios, outras pra pedir esmola. — Lane disse aproximando-se de mim — Você sabe, querido!

— Não, eu não sei! — respondi me esquivando daquela aproximação. — Você não está me escondendo nada está, Penélope?

Minha companheira se afastou de mim e, contornando o balcão, sumiu por detrás dele à procura de trabalho. Em poucos segundos ela surgiu novamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Mas de que tipo de _coisa_ você está falando, meu amor?

— Tem certeza de que a viu morta? — perguntei de pronto.

— Lily? — ela perguntou — Bem, Sr. Todd - - Não gosto de ver as pessoas mortas, exceto as nossas saborosas tortinhas, e - -

Penélope ria, porque ela estava rindo? Puxei o seu braço a censurando.

— Você a viu ou não? — insisti ainda agarrado a ela. Seus risinhos infames cessaram, e também séria, ela se voltou a mim:

— Primeiro, solte o meu braço! — Lane me ordenou em um tom que eu nunca antes a ouvi se pronunciar. — Segundo: — ela continuou — Não! Eu não a vi morta. A vi amarela como cera, jogada na cama de um hospício qualquer, espumando e se debatendo enquanto lançava impropérios a qualquer um que se aproximasse. Horas depois disso ouvi dizer que, ali mesmo, morreu. Satisfeito?!

Não lhe respondi. Não soube o que responder. Eu realmente não precisava ter, em minha mente, aquela imagem moribunda de minha amada.

— Vamos ao centro — ela tomou a palavra. Continuei estático em meus pensamentos. — TODD! — despertei — Vamos ao centro, pois preciso comprar mais ingredientes para as tortas. Já tomou o café da manhã? — ela interpôs

— Sim. — respondi. O gim havia sido o meu café da manhã.

Lane tomou o meu braço e partimos porta a fora.

_Céus,_ como ela apertava o seu corpo contra o meu. Qualquer um naquela rua acharia que éramos recém-casados. Em meu ombro ela depositava beijos aparentemente inocentes, porem sabidos por mim que eram cobertos de segundas intenções. Penélope fazia tudo com segundas intenções, ela gostava de despertar inveja. Não que as pessoas do centro estivessem nos comendo com os olhos, mas é que na mente dela não havia um pescoço dali que não se virasse em nossa direção.

Caminhamos por entre a feira, lojas, açougue - -

— Olhe o preço da carne! — ela exclamou felicíssima. — Ainda bem que a nossa fonte é outra - -

— Fale baixo! — Ordenei. O que ela queria? Que todos ali soubessem que a nossa conta do açougue havia sido fechada há séculos? — Consegue ficar calada por dez minutos? Vou ali e já volto enquanto isso; mantenha-se calada!

Não esperei por respostas ou por alguma interjeição. Esquivei-me daquelas mãos sufocantes e segui a caminho da taverna. O meu gim acabou àquela manhã e talvez, à noite, _eu_ me acabaria nos lábios amargos de sua garrafa.

Com a mesma rapidez com que entrei naquele estabelecimento, saí.

Refiz os meus passos até a minha indesejada companheira, e a poucos metros do núcleo da feira, uma loja em especial me atraiu a atenção: O boticário da esquina. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas, meus passos foram impedidos de continuar rumando ao encontro de Penélope. Fui sugado para dentro daquela loja.

O local era pequeno como um banheiro, mal iluminado e mal cheiroso. Á um metro da porta, uma velha senhora fazia as honras atrás de um pequeno balcão.

— O que deseja, senhor? — ela me perguntou — Temos as melhores ervas medicinais da cidade.

Arrastei meu olhar pelas prateleiras à parede: Remédios para dor de cabeça, dor de estomago, dor nos músculos - - Não tinha nada pra dor na alma?

— Senhor?! — ela insistiu, ao me notar bem distante dali.

— Cicuta, por favor.

- -

No fim daquela manhã, ao voltarmos à torteria, Lane correu pra cozinha. O dia já tinha raiado há umas onze horas atrás e nada ainda estava feito. Se algum cliente aparecesse naquele instante, sairia dali de estomago vazio.

Quanto a mim, não me apressei em nada. Segui para a minha barbearia. Ali eu ficaria esperando pela minha próxima e ultima vitima: vitima essa que mais se parecia com um algoz. Enfim, raciocinei comigo mesmo e me convenci que aquela seria a ultima vez em que eu subiria àquelas escadas.

Pousei a intacta garrafa de gim no criado-mudo junto à porta. Por um momento sonhei que Potter estaria ali me esperando, mas, eu realmente só havia sonhado. Ansiedade era o que tomava a minha mente e o meu corpo. Mirei as minhas mãos; tremulas e suadas. O quê estava acontecendo comigo?

_Ah_! Quem me dera que ao invés de suor ali estivesse o sangue rubro de James me escorrendo pela mão... Meus devaneios cessaram quando me lembrei do que ainda carregava comigo. Enfiei uma das mãos no bolso de meu colete e dele tirei o pequeno pacote comprado no boticário.

Agora, emparelhado sob aquela superfície, estava o meu futuro: uma garrafa de gim e um punhado de cicuta. Aquele seria um triste fim. Um triste fim de alguém que nunca foi bem-vindo ao mundo. Mas, ao anoitecer, Sevy Todd se encontraria com Severus Snape em um mundo (talvez) bem melhor.

Puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me àquele móvel. Abri uma de suas gavetas, e nela apanhei uma pena e um antigo pergaminho. _Ginny_ era tudo que me vinha à mente. Resolvi rascunhar algumas palavras naquele papel:

_"À Ginny Snape, (sim, pois esse é o teu nome)_

_Minha querida, por anos estive tão longe de ti que nem sabia que existias - -"_

Planejei continuar escrevendo à minha filha, mas minha concentração foi interrompida por batidas à porta. Quem poderia ser à uma hora daquelas?!

De má vontade, fui à porta ter com o meu convidado indesejado. Ao abri-la me surpreendi com a figura que ali me esperava.

— Sr, Todd — Potter me cumprimentou — Meu filho confirmou a sua ânsia por aquela nossa conversa partida. Posso entrar?

— Claro, advogado! — exclamei muito contente com aquela surpresa. Eu devia estar radiante, e acho até que, de relance, pude ver o brilho dos _meus_ olhos negros refletidos na lente de seu monóculo. — Entre, entre!

Ele entrou. Fiz menção para que se sentasse, ele sentou. Pedi para que se sentisse em casa, e logo ele me pareceu muito confortável tirando um charuto de sua própria cigarreira. Ele me ofereceu um daqueles _importados_, mas eu recusei.

— Muitíssimo obrigado, Sr Potter. — agradeci — Mas, eu não fumo.

— Hum. — ele exclamou, dando continuidade à conversa — Suas instalações são muito boas. A antiga moradora daqui foi uma velha amiga minha e - -

— Não esperava tão cedo pelo senhor — menti.

— Ahn. — ele continuou com ar de riso — É que eu estava passando por aqui com meu amigo Black e resolvi acabar de uma vez com a sua espera.

— Obrigado — agradeci sinceramente — Então o Sr. Delegado também está aqui?

— Sim, está lá embaixo resolvendo algum assunto pendente com a sua vizinha.

_Céus!_ Black havia cumprido o que prometeu. Em poucos minutos ele subiria até a barbearia a fim de contar os horrores que encontrara na cozinha da loja.

Eu já sentia o horror me tomar a mente, mas eu não podia deixar aquilo me desviar do meu principal objetivo. Black ou Lane, nenhum dos dois me interromperia naquele momento.

— Espero que não demorem muito. — disse entre sorrisos. Potter deu de ombros, algo parecia afligi-lo naquele dia.

— Sim, sim. Então, Todd. Para a legalização final do estabelecimento se fará necessário o pagamento de um imposto anual e - - -

Toda aquela conversa já estava me entediando. Afinal não era pra aquilo que ele tinha vindo. Era?

— Lhe proponho uma barba por conta da casa. — tomei a palavra.

— Ah. Eu não tenho muito tempo. Me desculpe - -

— Soube que vai se casar - - — engatei uma conversa (pra mim) mais prazerosa — Se me permite dizer: A aparência está em primeiro lugar, Sr. Potter. Só assim a sua _bela _amada estará aos seus pés.

De pronto, notei que as minhas palavras o haviam tocado. Potter era um homem vaidoso, mas estava claro que não disponha de muito tempo para se cuidar. Preocupado ele voltou-se a mim:

— Fala como se a conhecesse — um sorriso libertino apareceu em sua face. Estava certamente se lembrando da beleza impar de minha filha. Sim, sei que nunca a vi (e que certamente nunca a verei), mas, pelo o que ouvi de Harry, a minha Ginny era tão bela quanto a mãe. — Ow - - — ele pensava — Comece logo, por favor!

— A barbeá-lo? — perguntei com esperança. Sim era isso o que ele queria. De pronto, iniciei aquele ritual tão almejado.

Bati a espuma cuidadosamente, na minha intimidade eu o estava torturando com aquela espera, mas disso ele nem fazia idéia. Pelo contrário: Potter até se espreguiçava na cadeira. Eu já via o seu cadáver, já cuspia em sua face e já bebia o seu sangue.

Sei que Deus jamais me perdoará. E, sei que Ginny e Harry jamais também o farão, mas todos vocês precisam entender: Se eu não fizer isso vou acabar morrendo. Morrendo com um peso enorme na consciência, e por mais que um cadáver pese, vê-lo sangrando jogado ao chão da minha barbearia me devolverá o efêmero e passageiro alivio de que tanto preciso.

— Sei que é dono de um enorme bom gosto, Sr. Potter — tomei a palavra enquanto lhe aplicava a espuma por todos aqueles pêlos mal aparados de sua face. O homem parecia uma criança prestes a pegar no sono, se duvidar até ensaiava um ronco prostrado em minha cadeira.

— Hum - - Obrigado — ele respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

— Teve tantas mulheres belas. Mas acabará com uma bela virgem de - - Quantos anos ela tem, senhor?

— Dezoito — ele mentia! Ginny não passava dos quinze. Que crápula! Que monstro! — Vamos logo com isso, Todd — ele me apressava.

Não lhe respondi. Eu não era obrigado à aquilo. Apenas me calei e, terminando de amolar minhas velhas amigas : as navalhas, comecei o meu _trabalho._

Iniciei por onde deveria estar um imponente bigode, mas ali havia somente alguns pêlos estúpidos. Até aí foi fácil. Parti para as têmporas. Esquerda, direita. Agora quem estava sendo torturado era eu. Se eua idna fosse Snape poderia lhe barbear a face inteira, mas agora, os olhos de Todd não desgrudavam nem por um segundo de seu pescoço... Especialmente de sua jugular.

Um deslize meu se fez, e, de uma pequena incisão na pele alva de James começou a minar aquele tão precioso liquido vermelho. O que eu era? Um vampiro? Talvez. Não cheguei a salivar, mas a minha verdadeira vontade era de prolongar aquele corte circundando todo o pescoço de Potter.

— _Oh_! Eu sinto muito. — eu não sentia.

— Não, tudo bem — ele disse enquanto eu lhe estancava o sangue com uma toalha — Até os melhores barbeiros erram.

Mas eu não havia errado, eu tinha acertado, e, o meu subconsciente pedia por aquilo. Se mais minutos se passassem ate que os meus desejos se concretizassem eu enlouqueceria.

— Isso nunca me aconteceu.

— Esqueçamos isso. — ele disse por fim — Mas, como estava dizendo, acho que não posso fazer muito pelo senhor. Na verdade - - — Potter dizia — Terá de levar a papelada do imóvel até o cartório, pagar uma taxa e - -

Potter foi interrompido pelo seu próprio gemido de dor. _Sem querer_ acabei por lhe batizar com outra incisão no pescoço. Uma maior. O Inicio de tudo.

— Me desculpe — repeti, voltando a pressionar a toalha contra o pescoço — Deixe que eu cuido disso.

— Que seja a última, hein! — Potter já estava irritado. Um corte acidental tudo bem, mas dois?

— Me perdoe — insisti. Na verdade era Deus quem devia nos perdoar, Potter! A você por ser um miserável, um infame, um doente... E a mim por ser um vingador incorrigível. — Mas, me conte, — continuei normalmente — Como se chama a sua _dama_?

— Bem, - - — ele tomou a palavra ainda sentindo o corte doer. — Ginevra.

— _Oh!_ — continuei com aquele teatro — Já a vi por aí, é uma moça belíssima - -

— Não, não - - Sinto em lhe dizer, mas, o senhor não deve tê-la visto. — Potter me interrompeu, levantando-se da cadeira. _Aonde ele ia?_ — É novo na cidade e ela quase nunca sai de minha casa.

— Tenho certeza de que já a vi — me impus, tentando fazê-lo voltar à cadeira — A pequena é de uma beleza tão grande que só pode ter puxado à mãe. — ao dizer isso, senti o olhar de James voltar-se a mim. O homem estava muito espantado e, acho que, aos poucos ele estava despertando para a minha verdadeira identidade.

— Mas o que está dizendo, Sr. Todd?

— Bela, pálida e ruiva! — exclamei aumentando o tom de voz. — Não, Potter, ela não pode ter puxado ao pai. Ele era um desgraçado. Feliz, mas desgraçado, sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Você conheceu o pai de Ginny? — ele me perguntou ainda tomado de pânico.

Minha navalha cintilava ao sol que anunciava a tarde entrando pela persiana da minha janela. Achei que o teria antes do anoitecer, mas nem era de tarde e eu já o tinha nas mãos.

— Ah! Se eu conheci? — Repeti num tom debochado devolvendo-o a cadeira. Potter tinha se voltado num medroso, seu corpo amolecia conforme minhas palavras o atingiam. — Realmente não se lembra de mim? — com a cabeça, ele respondeu que não. — _Ah!_ E porque haveria de se lembrar, não é mesmo?! Eu era só um cachorro, um tolo inocente! Aliás, a tolice sempre foi o meu maior martírio. Perdi a minha futura esposa para o homem mais astucioso da cidade.

— Severus Snape?! — ele perguntou antes que , de uma só vez, eu baixasse o encosto da cadeira. James estava deitado, tentando se levantar, tentando se esquivar. Mas agora eu o ameaçava com a navalha em seu pescoço.

— SIM! — me deixei gritar debruçando-me sobre o seu corpo. — E é bom que saiba que - - — disse aos seus ouvidos, sem tirar a navalha de sua glote já retalhada. — - - Quem está lhe matando é aquele que há quinze anos teve a vida roubada: Severus Snape!

E o sangue se fez. Num só golpe, num só movimento de meu braço, não me separando daquele corpo nem por um segundo, eu transpassei a sua pele e dei-lhe o colar merecido. Ele se debatia em meus braços, banhando-se em sangue, esperneando, preso pelo peso de meu corpo àquela cadeira. Preso a morte.

— Por que? — foram as suas ultimas palavras.

— Por Ginny, por Lily, e por Severus.

Continuei junto ao ele até o momento em que senti o seu corpo cedeu. Lá estava James, morto, pálido e ensangüentado. Bem, ensangüentado eu também estava. Ensangüentado e vingado. Sorridente, não gargalhando, mas, sorrindo sinceramente por enfim poder descansar.

Potter estava morto, e era somente a ele quem eu queria matar. Estava morto e sabia bem o porquê de ter pagado com a vida, sendo assim pelo menos não chegaria confuso ao inferno. James Potter, quarenta e tantos anos, advogado, morto ao meio-dia por ser uma fruta podre em meio a um cacho frondoso.

O deixei ali estendido na cadeira e corri para a minha fiel amiga: a garrafa de gim- -

_- - Ginny!_ Eu ainda lhe devia uma carta, e, poucos segundos depois de me servir daquela _maravilha, _me prontifiquei a continuar com aquele rascunho endereçado à minha filha, sem temor algum do cadáver que esfriava às minhas costas, sem me incomodar com o cheiro insuportável que se impregnava em minhas roupas. Sangue de Potter!

Ergui os olhos, e me deparei com o embrulho do boticário ao lado da minha preciosa garrafa. _Ah!_ Sem sombra de dúvidas eu me achava um homem muito corajoso.

"_À Ginny Snape, (sim, pois esse é o teu nome)_

_Minha querida, por anos estive tão longe de ti que nem sabia que existias. Hoje me dói o peito pensar que jamais lhe verei. E me dói mais ainda saber que nunca a vi - - "_

Mais uma vez planejei continuar com aquele rascunho, mas, mais uma vez fui interrompido.

— Malditos sejam aqueles que me batem a porta! — esbravejei, tomando a navalha em cima do criado mudo. Seja quem fosse iria morrer naquele exato instante. Não porque me interrompia num momento especial, mas, porque certamente descobriria o corpo de Potter sem vida e eu teria de consequentemente _calá-lo_.

Abri a porta e olhei pela fresta. Quem era? Uma infeliz certamente.

— _Pequeno barbeiro, chame o meu amado advogado certeiro - -_ — A mendiga cantava do outro lado da porta — _- - Pois iremos brincar o dia inteiro._

— Errou de porta, vá embora! — exclamei forçando para que ela não entrasse.

— _Ele aí entrou, eu vi sim, senhor!_

Aquela mulher tresloucada debruçou-se à porta, e encostou o rosto na fresta que eu tentava sem sucesso fechar. Seus olhos ágeis examinavam o pouco que conseguia ver e por fim pousou o olhar em mim. Também pude ver um pouco dela, um pedaço de pele talvez, era suja e castigada.

— Vá embora, mulher! — insisti sem querer lhe dar atenção.

— Ei, eu não o conheço, senhor?!

O que? Dez segundos foram suficientes pra que aquela mendiga me reconhecesse? Potter foi realmente muito burro, ele e todos aqueles que eu enganei com essa falsa identidade. Uma louca me reconheceu e eles, tão lúcidos, não se deram conta do óbvio. No mais, eu não deixaria que tudo fosse por água abaixo só por conta de uma boa observadora.

Escancarei a porta, ela tentou correr escada abaixo, mas a agarrei antes que pudesse fazê-lo. Tranquei-me com ela na barbearia, e quando já podia me imaginar banhado com o sangue de sua garganta, um grito vindo na loja no térreo me despertou daquela fúria.

Por um segundo mirei aquela mulher desgraçada à minha frente. E notei que o pouco cabelo que ainda possuía era mesclado de vermelho. Seus olhos inquietos eram profundos e, sem sombra de dúvidas, verdes. Dois enormes holofotes esverdeados e espantados com a minha determinação em matá-la.

Potter não me reconheceu, fora um tolo. Mas como já lhes disse: Eu sempre fui o assombrado por esse mal, e no instante em que mirei àquela mulher, tive certeza de que o maior de todos os tolos havia sido eu.

****

* * *

**N/A**

**OO'** O capítulo ficou um pouco longo, me desculpem. Sei que prometi fazê-los menor, mas quando me dei conta este ja passava das cinco páginas. Pra mim isso é um capítulo longo (risos)

Anda estou** betando** o capítulo. Me desculpem qualquer erro ou confusão.

Quanto à pergunta da querida **Violet Cullen** sobre o epílogo que virá (depois do próximo cap)digo que farei o possivel pra dar um rumo à cada vida que sobrar rs

Um agradecimento extra à **Coraline** **D. Snape** por estar, tambem, me acompanhando em** The Xmas Club** o/o/

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à **Pérola Peverell**, **Violet Cullen e Coraline D. Snape **pelas reviews e pelo enorme apoio por aqui — Vocês são demais!

.

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	8. Acertando as Contas II

**Acertando as Contas II**

Desci as escadas que antes pensei que nunca mais desceria. Lane havia gritado e disso eu tinha certeza. Rompi à porta da loja ainda empunhando minha garrafa de gim numa das mãos. Não havia ninguém ali. Só a mesma torteria entregue à má sorte de sua dona. Pousei a garrafa sobre a mesa. Chamei por Draco, mas este também parecia não estar por ali.

— Malfoy?! — Insisti. Não tive respostas.

Talvez estivessem lá dentro. Contornei o balcão e sumi cozinha a dentro. Poucas vezes estive naquele lugar, então poucas vezes tive de confrontar o horror que tomava àquele cômodo da loja. Era muito sujo, e não era uma sujeira comum daquelas que assombra as donas de casa, era sangue. Pensei que minha companheira tivesse um pouco de razão em sua mente fraca: Porque não limpava aquilo tudo? Se o seu ajudante visse a cozinha daquele jeito certamente correria à policia.

— Todd!? — Lane exclamou vindo cambaleante ao meu encontro. Lembrei-me do dia em que matei Lucius Malfoy, pois eu devia ter estado daquele mesmo jeito: suando, confuso e inerte.

Penélope vinha empunhando um cutelo ensangüentado em minha direção

— O que houve, Lane?!

— Nada. — ela respondeu sem a mínima certeza do que dizia. Contornei aquela mulher confusa e, me voltando à porta dos fundos, pude constatar o corpo do delegado Black, sem vida, estirado no chão batido. Lembro de ter exclamado o nome dela algumas vezes, até finalmente entender o que tinha acontecido: As ameaças que Black a vinha fazendo haviam cessado.

Por um instante fiquei tomado com terror daquela situação. Ela o havia matado. Lane era sem sombra de dúvidas pior do que eu imaginava, mas quem era eu para julgá-la? Eu que tinha acabado de assassinar cruelmente James Potter poucos metros acima daquela cozinha.

Eu não valho nada, eu sei, mas ela também não valia muita coisa. Aliás, Penélope Lane não valia nada. Alguns minutos se fizeram até eu parar, de uma vez, com aquela confusão que havia se alojado em minha cabeça, afinal, eu tinha descido às escadas da barbearia, primeiramente, para saber os motivos que aquela mulher tinha pra gritar, mas, além disso, nós também tínhamos outras contas a acertar.

— Era realmente necessário matá-lo? — perguntei

Lane começou a chorar num ato inconsolável, e, largando o que tinha em mãos correu ao meu encontro. Uma dupla ensangüentada, era o que éramos. Em nossas roupas, o sangue de Potter juntava-se ao de Black, e as lágrimas dela se uniram à fúria prestes a explodir dentro de mim.

— Sim — Ela me respondeu aos prantos. — Ele entrou na cozinha disse que eu já devia me considerar presa, o cutelo estava no balcão e não vi outra saída se não matá-lo

— Vamos, pare de chorar — pedi guiando-a além do balcão — Sente-se aqui — disse mencionando uma das cadeiras. — Por hoje, a loja está fechada. Temos que ser rápidos ou o padeiro pode vir atrás dos amigos e - -

— Oh, Todd, é verdade! — Penélope exclamou — Estamos arruinados! — Mas, na minha mente só _ela_ estava. — Vamos esconder os corpos enquanto - -

— Shh! — num ato delicado, fiz menção para que ela se calasse — Vamos deixar esses cadáveres onde estão.

Os pequenos olhos castanhos dela se arregalaram, e, confusa, ela se deixou exclamar:

— O quê?! Você quer ser preso, Sr. Todd?

— Vamos fugir — tomei a palavra. Os olhos, antes assustados, de Lane ficaram radiantes — Cada um pra um lado, claro — me corrigi.

— Vamos nos separar? — ela perguntou desanimada.

— Sim — eu disse, sentando ao seu lado. — Mas, antes disso, tome um gole de gim. Parece muito nervosa.

— Eu não bebo.

— Mas devia! Porque a partir de hoje essa vai ser a única coisa que lhe trará paz.

— Não diga isso, Sr. Todd — ela choramingou.

— Estou falando a verdade, Lane. Matar não é tão fácil como as pessoas pensam. As vitimas parecem que se vão, mas sempre ficam nos rondando a consciência.

— Então, eu não devia tê-lo matado — ela voltara a chorar — Estou arrependida e - -

— Beba! — ordenei, lhe servindo de um copo daquele liquido incolor. Ela me obedeceu tragando um pequeno gole — Oh, por favor beba mais! — insisti

— Quando nos reencontraremos? — ela me perguntou, fazendo de guardanapo a manga de seu vestido. — Em alguns anos ou meses?

— Meses — menti. Depois daquela tarde, eu jamais a veria. — O gim alivia, não é verdade? — interpus

— Sim — ela disse cerrando os olhos, procurando um pouco de conforto no que dizia.

Lane levou uma de suas mãos à mesa, e como há alguns dias atrás ela havia feito, era chegada a minha vez de retribuir aquele gesto. Agarrei-me a ela, como se, num carinho disfarçado, tentasse atrair a sua atenção.

— Está se sentindo tonta, Penélope?

— Bem, agora que você perguntou... Sim. — ela me respondeu se servindo de mais um gole de gim — Deve ser normal, eu presumo. Você é mais experiente na arte de matar, também se sentiu assim da primeira vez?

— Não — lhe disse secamente. Lane voltou um olhar confuso a mim. — Os olhos pesam? — perguntei notando-a sonolenta. — A cabeça dói?

— Um pouco.

Dito isso, passei minha mão livre em volta de seu pescoço. Ela não hesitou em demonstrar no quanto aquela aproximação lhe havia agradado. Seus olhos miraram os meus docemente e ao retribuir esse gesto, aproximei minha boca da dela. Poucos segundos se fizeram ate que nossos lábios estivessem colados num beijo ardente. Curto, mas ardente.

Porque me permiti a isso? Não sei. Talvez por querer me despedir o mais rápido e simbolicamente possível, ou ainda por gostar de ser desejado por uma mulher que simplesmente não valia nada. Eu estava feliz com aquela situação e ela também, mas, em breve a alegria de Lane acabaria.

Fechei a mão nos cabelos de sua nuca e rapidamente a afastei de mim.

— Amarga — sussurrei em sua boca, antes de voltar meu rosto para longe dela e cuspir no assoalho.

— Sr. Todd, o quê - -

— LÁ EM CIMA - - — a interrompi aos berros, não desvencilhando minhas mãos de seus cabelos — Há uma mulher que por anos esteve entregue à má sorte das ruas. Entregue ao frio de Londres, e entregue à loucura de sua cabeça fraca!

— Quem, Sevy? — ela me perguntou como se já não soubesse. Franzi o cenho exigindo um pouco de decência nas suas palavras e ela pareceu me entender — Oh! A mendiga!

— NÃO! — bradei — A _minha_ falecida noiva: Lily! Aquela que por anos você deixou entregue à miséria.

— Eu? Sinto muito, mas eu - -

— Não, Lane, eu não estou lhe cobrando os cuidados que faltaram a ela. — tomei a palavra — Estou lhe cobrando a verdade que ousou me negar no exato momento em que entrei nessa torteria há muitos dias atrás.

— Fiz isso por que - - eu o amo, Todd! — ela dizia, se engasgando, enquanto eu ainda a segurava — Sempre amei, e, sempre vou amar - -

— Não por muito tempo! — eu a interrompi — Sabe, senhorita Lane, lá em cima jaz uma mulher louca. E, sabe porque ela está nesse estado? Porque não teve a mesma sorte que você terá.

— O que você - - — ela tossiu — O quê quer dizer?

Não hesitei em sorrir em face da dúvida que pairava pela cabeça de Penélope. Tantos anos se passaram, e, enfim eu havia me voltado num sádico.

— Ela errou na dosagem do veneno de que se serviu há quinze anos atrás. — disse, sem querer deixá-la me interromper — Mas, eu não errei na quantidade que dilui nessa garrafa de gim.

Incrédula, Lane, voltou-se a mim mais espantada do que já estava. Ela não conseguia dizer nada. Afinal, nem a maior das juras de amor inconseqüente que ela viria a ter por mim, a devolveria a vida que planejou ter pela frente.

— Sevy. — ela rasgou o meu nome — Você- -

— Você vai se encontrar, no inferno, com todos aqueles que _serviu_ no jantar.

— Não, Todd, me ajude!

— E — continuei calmamente, me soltando dela — Principalmente com aquele infeliz morto na cozinha.

Meus olhos negros encararam os dela, sua pele pálida voltava-se numa cor amarelada, o ar começava a lhe faltar

— Todd- - Snape! — ela se corrigiu — Você não tem - - coração! Como vai conseguir viver com a minha morte nas costas?

— Você também não tem coração, e, mais uma morte na consciência não fará a mínima diferença pra mim. Vamos, se levante! — disse a puxando. — Se levante! — ela assim o fez, mas, caiu no chão quando minhas mãos a soltaram. — Respire fundo. Veja como dói. A dor vai passar logo, logo, Lane.

— Se - - Eu pudesse - - - — ela tentava respirar, se rastejando até mim — Voltar atrás.

— Não, não pode! — falei secamente — E quer saber de uma coisa? Isso tudo, não é nada pessoal, Lane. Não faço isso por mim, faço por Lily. — eu lhe disse — Tínhamos um contrato e este acaba aqui; visto que você me apunhalou.

Penélope agarrou-se a um dos meus pés, numa atitude inútil de que eu lhe devolvesse o sopro da vida.

— Snape, eu te amo — essas foram as suas ultimas palavras, poucos segundos se fizeram depois disso, ate que seus olhos, ainda abertos perdessem o brilho vital que tinham.

— Eu nunca, nem sequer, gostei de você. — eu respondi ao seu cadáver.

Ditas essas minhas palavras, ouvi a porta se fechar às minhas costas. Não quis me virar e ver quem era. Quem poderia ser: A polícia? Harry? Ou seria James regresso dos mortos?

— VOCÊ A MATOU! — uma voz conhecida exclamou à minha espalda. Era o jovem Malfoy. Ele me acusava com os olhos firmes no cadáver de sua protetora. — Você matou a senhorita Lane. Seu assassino!

Ótimo! Agora eu teria de me livrar daquele rapaz estúpido.

— Venha cá, Malfoy! — falei avançando sobre ele, mas, eu não tinha mais vinte anos e hoje em dia os jovens são muito rápidos. Malfoy escapou e, do mesmo jeito que ali entrou, dali saiu.

Com certeza ele tinha ido buscar a polícia. Jovem tolo. Sujaria a imagem de sua protetora, afinal quem havia matado o delegado?

Bem, eu não tinha tempo a perder, em breve aqueles homens da lei apareceriam a fim de me levarem preso. Segui os passos de Malfoy para fora dali, porem rumei para o andar de cima. Sem delongas, destranquei a porta revelando uma mulher assustada ao um canto da barbearia.

Não falei com ela. Não, Lily me parecia muito amedrontada ao lado do cadáver de Potter. Vesti um casaco por cima da minha roupa ensangüentada e me voltei a ela somente quando seus olhos pararam de me olhar daquela forma. Eu era um monstro, porem, monstro ou não: Eu decidi que tentaríamos ser o mais próximo de felizes que pudéssemos.

— Vamos, Lily — disse lhe estendendo uma mão.

— Faz muito tempo--— ela dizia se levantando — Desde a ultima vez em que alguém me chamou por esse nome, senhor barbeirinho.

— Vai se acostumar de novo. Venha comigo!

— Para onde vamos, é um lugar bonito?

— Muito bonito — respondi, por fim, assinando a carta que havia deixado em cima da mesa.

— O senhor advogado pode ir conosco? — ela interpôs com uma voz infantil.

— Ele não vai querer vir, querida. — respondi calmamente — Venha.

Lílian agarrou-se ao meu braço como uma criança faria a um herói, e assim, seguimos emparelhados ao nosso destino. Deixando pra trás a felicidade de nossa filha, três cadáveres, e a minha barbearia na Rua Fleet.

* * *

**O EPÍLOGO SEGUE NO PROX. CAP**

* * *

**N/A**

**Agradecer às reviews de todas que me acompanharam, apoiaram e que não desistiram dessa fic.**

Vocês me fizeram muito feliz com suas revisadas. Falo sério

Um grande beijo à:

**Violet Cullen, Pérola Peverell e Coraline D. Snape.**

Este capítulo ainda está sendo betado. Me desculpem quaisquer erros ou confusões.

Espero não ter decepcionado ninguem, ao meu ver a fic acabou bem , mas vocês são as leitoras e eu espero sinceramente que gostem.

E caso não gostem: Eu ponho a culpa, de modo esfarrapado, no frio rs. Ele me rouba a concentração, a inspiração e a paciência!

Nunca vi um verão tão terrível como esse. Quero minha Recife quentinha de volta!! HUM! rsrs

* * *

_Brincadeiras a parte:_

**Mais uma vez agradeço o enorme apoio que recebi.**

**Vejo vocês no EPÍLOGO (Se é que assim podemos chamar o proximo e último capítulo)**

**!!!REVIEWS, POR VEZES, AJUDAM!!!**


	9. A Carta: O epílogo

**EPÍLOGO EM TERCEIRA PESSOA**

* * *

**A Carta**

A polícia rompeu a barbearia, eles já tinham estado no andar de baixo contemplando o horror que havia se instaurado naquele estabelecimento. E, seguindo aqueles os homens fardados, estava o tristonho Draco Malfoy, que apesar de arrasado com o destino que a sua querida senhorita Lane havia tido, nutria uma imensa raiva de seu assassino.

**- -**

Harry pensou em fugir com a sua amada Ginny, mas quando a noite chegou, trouxe consigo a noticia da terrível morte seu pai.

— O senhor Todd? — ele inquiria, tentando se provar do contrário. Mas, sim, o simpático barbeiro havia degolado o seu pai-carrasco como ele nunca achou que faria.

E, junto com essa revelação, uma carta lhe foi entregue em mãos pelo padeiro inconsolável, o Sr. Moony.

— Não está endereçada a você, Harry — o homem dizia segurando os soluços — É pra Ginny, e foi encontrada na cena do crime.

Lupin escondeu o rosto para que o rapaz não lhe visse chorar, mas, em vez de censurar o outro, Harry era quem se censurava por não conseguir sentir a morte de seu próprio pai.

— Deus, as lágrimas me faltam, por quê? — ele pensava.

— Entregue-a! — Moony disse, saindo rapidamente daquela casa.

O jovem (e único) Potter mirou o envelope que tinha em mãos. O remetente lhe era desconhecido. — Severus Snape — ele leu.

O rapaz magricela cessou aquelas dúvidas e correu, até o quarto da garota a quem o destinatário se referia, a fim de que ela própria desvendasse a natureza daquele envelope.

— Ginny, sou eu, Harry. Posso entrar?

A menina não respondeu e apenas destrancou a porta permitindo a presença do rapaz.

— Não deixe ele entrar, Harry. — ela o pediu, se revelando por trás da porta.

— Ele quem? — Harrry perguntou retoricamente — O meu pai?

— Ele mesmo — ela dizia com um olhar assustado.

Era uma pena que Severus não pudesse contemplar a imagem da própria filha. Linda era aquela garota, e se não fosse pelos olhos castanhos seria uma cópia perfeita do que a mãe foi um dia. — Bela, pálida e ruiva — seriam as palavras do pai orgulhoso. Mas, ele jamais repetiria àquelas palavras. Tanto esforço, então, teria sido por nada? Tantas mortes, tanto peso na consciência?

— Ginny, ele está morto.

— Morto? — ela repetiu, assustada, sem se dar conta de que agora estava finalmente livre. — Como aconteceu isso, Harry?

— Depois nos conversamos, Ginny. — ele disse evitando contar a verdade — Isso é pra você — ele mencionou a carta que tinha em mãos.

**- -**

_À Ginny Snape, (sim, pois esse é o teu nome)_

_Minha querida, por anos estive tão longe de ti que nem sabia que existias. Hoje me dói o peito pensar que jamais a verei, e me dói mais ainda saber que nunca a vi. _

_Serei direto, pois não tenho tempo para dizer tudo que esta engasgado em minhas palavras: No remetente vai encontrar o meu nome, que coincide com o seu. Sim, Ginny, eu sou o seu pai. _

_Mas, não pedirei que tenha orgulho de mim, porque apesar de não me ter conhecido sei que deve ter ouvido coisas terríveis ao meu respeito. _

_De principio eu não passava de um homem inocente. O amor e a tolice foram meus únicos crimes, mas hoje em dia sou um assassino. E lhe confesso que graças a isso agora você está livre de seu algoz._

_Não pense nem por um segundo que peço que me agradeça. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz mas, tenho muita vergonha dos meus atos. Só espero que um dia você me perdoe por tudo isso:_

_Me perdoe por não ter encontrado um meio melhor de salvá-la._

_Do seu pai: Severus (Sevy Todd) Snape_

**- -**

Ginevra releu atentamente o papel que tinha em mãos, e acabou constatando que aquelas palavras simplesmente não faziam o mínimo sentido. Por hora, ela não deveria se precipitar, afinal: O tempo e a companhia daquele que a amava, mais tarde, lhe trariam as respostas necessárias.

— Harry, eu não - - — ela voltou-se ao garoto ao seu lado, tão confuso quanto ela.

Potter não soube o que responder e apenas tomou aquela carta de suas mãos, antes de envolve-la num tenro abraço. Por um instante eles ficaram ali, parados e confusos, um contemplando as dúvidas do outro.

Um jovem casal, felizes e jovens, tal qual o barbeiro e a sua noiva eram. Porem, a sorte desses seria diferente, e disso ambos tinham total certeza.

**- -**

Num trem há muitas milhas dali, a caminho do interior, Severus e Lílian jaziam numa das cabines admirando a escuridão que tomava a paisagem à janela.

— Pra onde estamos indo, senhor barbeiro? — ela lhe perguntou não tirando os olhos da janela.

— Ah Lily! — ele suspirou, desejando não estar sendo perseguido por ninguém — Estamos indo pra casa.

— Casa? — ela repetiu voltando-se a ele.

—Sim, minha querida — ele dizia calmamente — Porque em Londres jamais encontraremos a nossa. Eu só espero que o mal parta conosco, nesse trem... E que um outro desembarque lá, devolvendo o sossego e a dignidade daquela gente.

* * *

**!FIM!**

_Por Prince's Apple_


End file.
